


Four time you wanted to resign and the time you almost did

by lucifersbff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work as the best agent for Mycroft Holmes. Four times on separate occasions you wanted to resign. Mycroft constantly needs you and you have had just about enough. Then when your about to resign he rejects it and shocks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four time you wanted to resign and the time you almost did

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sherlock related thing I have written and I hope it's ok for people. I just really wanted to write something like this, but I don't think it's all that good but I never do really so enjoy this short piece involving Mycroft Holmes and you the fabulous awesome reader. :D

1.

You’re the best British agent since John Smith. Well you had to be, you were part of Mycroft personal team. However being the best got you noticed and sometimes by other countries. Sometimes you were hired to work abroad as part of a special mission. Today was no exception, Mycroft had taken you to the meeting with the American Ambassador. Now you stood behind Mycroft who was bartering with Americans. “Mr Holmes. If we could come to the matter of Miss [L/N] we would like to use her to infiltrate a German gang based in America, the threat is big and she would be on loan to us for a year at tops” The American said. You jumped slightly at your name being mentioned and you definitely didn’t want to infiltrate the German’s. However a job is a job. You waited patiently and looked at Mycroft to see his response. The iceman was calm and collected. “Could you give me five minutes with Miss [L/N] please? I shall get the staff to refill your tea.” Mycroft said with a smile.

He stood up and walked out. You followed. Mycroft was always dressed in amazing well tailored suits. You loved the way that everyone of them looked good on him. No you thought, not here. You were working. For the past weeks you had found yourself fantasizing about Mycroft. You were at first unsure of what to do so you went to your friend Molly Hooper at St. Bart’s but that didn’t help. Now you were stood in front of Mycroft and in the way of the window.

“Miss [L/N] I want you to decline the offer. Say you have important business here” Mycroft said. You looked shocked and unsure why he wanted you to decline.

“I apologize sir but why?” You asked hoping for one specific answer.

“Because your loss would be unwise in the safety of London” He said before walking back into the small office conference room you had been previously stood in.

“Safety of London” You said with and annoyed and sad face. You accepted the offer much to Mycroft’s annoyance, but unfortunately Mycroft sent someone else in your place claiming that you were preoccupied with hunting a wanted terrorist posing a great risk to England. That started it.

2.

The second time you were getting ready to ask for a two month holiday. You had to go and see some family over in Australia but Mycroft had initially refused.

“Why not? I have two months holiday to use. You’ve got Trainee Tim” You complained.

“No, your loss, even for two months, would be a critical strike to England’s defence, we need the best and Trainee Tim will not work” Mycroft stated in a smug way that made you both weak and annoyed.

You stormed out and instead took a week to go and see your family.

3.

The third time you were going to spend sometime with your boyfriend but Mycroft had used the same excuse.

“Oh come on. I have a life that doesn’t involve work. This is getting frustrated. All I want to do is spend the weekend with my lovely handsome boyfriend, Greg Lestrade but no obviously England is going to crumble and the queen is going to get overthrown” you said sarcastically as Mycroft sat with a smug smirk on his face.

“No I’m afraid something like that will not happen. All I need you to do is baby sit Sherlock. John has gone to visit his mother for the weekend and without John by Sherlock’s side. I dread to even imagine what trouble he will get into. I can not look after him as someone has to go see mummy and daddy. Plus this is for the best and I’m also afraid that happens to be you” Mycroft explained. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Fine I will go and look after bloody Sherlock the incompetent asshole Holmes.” You cursed and stormed out of the room.

4.

The fourth time you almost lost it. You just wanted to go to your Mother’s to relax after a particularly long day and well of course Sherlock had to bloody mess up and Mycroft had to clean it up but it wasn’t Mycroft who was going to do it no it was the best of the best. You. Your phone rang and you picked up.

“Miss [L/N] I need you to go over to 221B Baker Street it appears Sherlock is in dire need of some help. Take a gun.” Mycroft said.

“Bloody hell am I always the go to girl. I have a bloody life Mr Holmes.” You shouted you then quickly composed yourself. “Fine I will go to Sherlock’s, Sir”

“Thank you” He said before hanging up the phone call. You needed to get out. You had had enough.

5.

You finally had the weekend off and your boyfriend was coming over. Everything was perfect. You had turned off any gadget that could be used for Mycroft to contact you. You sat and waited for Greg to show up. There was a loud knock at the door and you happily walked over to it and opened the door with a smile. Only that smile faded quickly as there stood Mycroft Bloody Holmes.

“[Y/N], I tried to contact you but it appears all of your devices have been switched off. I need you r help wi-“Mycroft began before you cut him off. You had wondered into your apartment and he had followed swiftly closing the door behind him.

“No” You said.

“What?” He inquired.

“No I quit, resign. I don’t want to work for you anymore.” You said confidently. He looked baffled and slightly, upset?

“You can’t” He replied

“Why not?” you asked.

“Because your loss would break my heart. [Y/N]. I’m sorry for all the times I stopped you from with everyone else. I can’t stand to not see your face everyday. When I look at you I feel happy and not alone. Although I wouldn’t imagine saying that to anyone else. Please don’t leave. I think I love you” He stated, you stood shocked and couldn’t think about anything.

“You have chosen the wrong time to do this” You said walking over to him. When you had entered his personal space he tensed. Something told you he had never had someone invade his personal space like this. You stood on your tip toes and connected your lips with a soft but passionate kiss. He stood not moving much until you began to break away from him. He stopped you by wrapping his arms around your waist and connecting his lips with yours. So much for resigning you thought.

“Oh Crap” You said when you realized that Greg was still coming over.


End file.
